Count on Me
by jbMarie
Summary: It's a graduation party at the Lake, but Kim isn't exactly excited...


[Disclaimer:] All included characters belong to Saban. "Count on Me" belongs to Tonic.  
  
[Summary:] Only two months after the events on Muranthias Tommy, Kat, Adam and Tanya retired as the Turbo Rangers. A graduation party is held on the shore of Angel Grove Lake, and many of the past Rangers are invited to join in on the celebration, including Jason and Kim.  
  
[A/N:] Yeah, another fic about Kim and Tommy, based on song lyrics. I just love this song, and every time I hear it, this little plot is what it reminds me of. *Sigh* What can I say? I'm obsessed with Kim and Tommy.  
  
Music played, and bare feet shuffled through the silky sand of the lake shore. The night sky was a navy blue, and was littered with sparklets of light, glittering with the reflection of the sleeping sun. The deep green water lapped up on the sand, silently reaching out with all its might at the party goers. It seemed that everyone invited had shown up and were living up the celebration.  
  
Everyone but Kimberly.  
  
She too had removed the sandals from her feet, letting her toes tease the water from the docks. A gentle breeze blew at her hair, which hung loosely at her shoulders. Her long, rose pink skirt wafted with the night air, and she shivered slightly, folding her arms at her chest and tensing her shoulders. It was a beautiful night, and there were plenty of reasons to be up and celebrating, but it just didn't feel like the right thing to do.  
  
'I don't know why, but I feel so silly for being here,' she thought to herself. 'Maybe the fact that I didn't actually graduate has something to do with it.' She had left Angel Grove to pursue her dreams in gymnastics, training under the hand of Gunter Shmidt, and left her friends behind in the process. 'But still, I'm glad for them. They earned their way through high school, and are now able to move on and experience what the rest of their lives have to offer. Way to go, guys.' It wasn't as though she hadn't accomplished anything, considering she not only evolved her physical strength, but her mental strength as well. When you are so far from the friends and home you love so dearly, independence will do that to you. Although now she had the opportunity to actually catch up with her former team mates and long time friends, she continued to exclude herself, and sat alone on the dock.  
  
She wasn't idle for long, however.  
  
A creaking of boards made Kim turn her head curiously to see who the visitor was. He spoke in a warm, friendly voice. "A little chilly out here, don't you think? Why not join the party? It's a lot warmer."  
  
Kim returned her gaze to the rippling water, her toes gliding across the surface. She responded with appreciation. "It's a nice offer, but I don't feel like getting up just yet. This is calming."  
  
Jason kneeled beside Kim, first watching her feet sway back and fourth, and then glancing with his eyes up at her face. Her profile was outlined with the silver of the moon, a sight that would befall any man. "Well, you look nice. You can't tell me you didn't just buy that outfit because it was on sale."  
  
Kim cracked a sideways smile. "No, I didn't. I'll get up eventually. I'm in no rush." She now looked Jason plainly in the face. "Besides, no one's missing me, anyway." She faked a smile, and once again concentrated on her feet wading in the water below.  
  
Jason raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be so sure, Kim. Plenty of people out there have asked me where you were. Until now, I couldn't tell them because I didn't know myself. What do you think Aisha would say if she saw you pouting out here all alone, not having any fun?"  
  
A giggle escaped Kim's lips. Aisha had been the sister she never had, and Kim knew exactly what she would say. "I'm not pouting, Jason," Kim protested. "I just don't feel like celebrating, that's all." Jason sighed, and rose to his feet. "Well when you do, there's a certain someone I think you should talk to," he paused. "We both know what you're trying to avoid, Kim. You don't have to be scared. He'll understand." He watched her stare hard at the water, as if she was trying to see what was at the bottom. Knowing she'd heard his words and was taking them into consideration, he made is way back to the party.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Weaving his way through the crowd of dancing people, Jason finally reached the buffet table where Tommy was waiting.  
  
"Well, what did she say?" Tommy questioned Jason, anxiously awaiting good news. His hair was set down, some loose strands tickling against his nose from the push of the misty air. He wore black dress pants, with a red cotton shirt that shyly hugged his torso, hinting his build. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Jason shook his head with some understanding for Kim's wanting to be alone. "Relax, bro. She's just prepping herself. You two haven't said more than two words to each other since what happened two months ago. I don't doubt she's got a big speech prepared." Not specifying what kind of speech, however, earned Jason a look of embarrassment from Tommy. "Don't sweat it, man," he said, tapping Tommy on his upper arm with a hand. "It's not bad. Trust me."  
  
Tommy regained his nervous composure, and shrugged. "Should I go try and talk to her, then?" 'This can't wait forever, Kim. I need to know what happened between us.' Obeying Jason's nod, Tommy now moved through the open paths between people.  
  
Crossing his fingers, Jason found Kat standing at his side. "It's amazing how much those two need each other."  
  
Kat folded her hands on his shoulder. "It is. It took me so long to believe it, but eventually I understood." Kat and Jason stood face to face, glancing out at the docks now and then. "I was able to move on from my infatuation, but what Tommy and Kimberly have is irreplaceable. They really do need each other." Kat smiled at Jason, and he took her hand in his.  
  
"Shall we?" He led her into the crowd, and they danced amongst the lively graduates.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She looked so at peace just sitting there staring into the water, he didn't want to startle her, so his stealth came automatically. She tilted her head and looked to her left side, and he could barely see the sillohuette of her face. He stopped his approach and for a brief moment he watched her move slowly, straightening a wrinkle in her skirt with her hand, then tucking her hair behind her ear. He longed for the ability to just walk up to her and begin a conversation as he had so easily done in the past, knowing that they each loved the presence of the other. But things had changed, and never in his life had he been so nervous. He wanted nothing more than to hear her say she still loved him, and shunned the thought that there could actually be someone else in her life who was capable of loving her more. Tommy didn't feel it was possible. What he felt for her was overpowering. No one could care for Kim as he did.  
  
[I need to be around you.  
  
I want to fall into your eyes.  
  
I love to feel you close to me,  
  
but there's no peace of mind.]  
  
[I live to hear you laughing. I long to feel your hands fall down along the side of me.  
  
A change in life is hard to find,  
  
'Cuz there's no peace of mind.]  
  
From the corner of her eye, she could see a figure standing only a few feet away. Turning her whole body around, her feet now supporting her nervous stance, she looked at him. Their eyes locked immediately, and for the longest time they just stared with guilt and sadness. The breeze blew harshly into Kim's eyes, forcing her to close them. Opening them again, she saw Tommy steadily put one foot in front of the other, until he was close enoughto her for an appropriate greeting.  
  
"Hey," he greeted, without knowlege of anything else to say in order to break the silence.  
  
"Hey," she whispered back. She began to fidget with her fingers, a sign Tommy recognized all-too-well as discomfort.  
  
Plunging his hands into his pocket and shifting his eyes to the sky, he made with the small talk, just to get things going. "It's uh, nice out here, huh?" He nodded to himself, and then snuck a glance at Kim.  
  
You would think there was nothing more to look at than her feet tonight, for her stare had returned to the ground. "Yeah, it is," she mumbled. She thought to herself, 'I know why he's here. I've got to jump past the small talk, or I'm going to burst...' Kim raised her head, and her eyes were glazed with the slightest bit of moisture. "Tommy, I owe you an explanation."  
  
He shrugged and nodded simultaneously, removing his hands from his pockets. "We haven't really gotten a chance to talk about anything," He paused briefly. Then, "I miss you, Kim."  
  
She had to turn away. 'He misses me...' She pursed her lips into a tiny smile. Taking a deep breath, she decided to continue. "Things were a lot different in Florida," she went on. "I'd never been so scared in my life, and I didn't have any of you guys to hide behind. I had to face my fears alone, but eventually it paid off. My room mate and I got close, almost as close as Aisha and I were," shaking her head, she somberly admitted, "but it wasn't the same. I wanted so badly to come back home, but I couldn't just forget about everything I had worked for. Over those six months being away from home and... and being away from you, I got really sad. Renee, my room mate, she thought it might have been depression. I didn't know what to call it, but whatever it was kept me from focusing." She stopped, lookig to see if Tommy was following.  
  
[If you ever need somebody  
  
If you ever need somebody to love you  
  
If you ever need somebody  
  
You can count on me]  
  
He had one eyebrow raised, and when her silence made him anxious, he asked, "So... then what?"  
  
She smiled at his curiosity. "Coach had one of his assistants work with me so I would keep on task." She shut her eyes, picturing the man in her thoughts. "It was so weird. He was handsome, sweet, silly at times... he could always make me laugh. He really brightened my day, and his spirit was so strong-" Kim bit her lip, looking guiltily at Tommy. He was so inviting, standing there in the moonlight. So warm and comforting... "He reminded me so much of you..."  
  
Tommy felt his stomach turn. He knew what was going to happen next. She was so alone and the 'other guy' was there for her. He was the one she had fallen for, and he was the one that been the reason for 'the letter.' "There was a mini-turnament thing our team entered, just for practise. I performed a routine I had done a million times before, but I could never quite land right at the end. I had finally gotten it, and I was so excited, I just ran up to him and hugged him without even realizing it. I guess we were so caught up in the moment... I wasn't thinking." She swallowed the betrayal that had risen up from her stomach. "I kissed him."  
  
Tommy sighed heavily. 'I knew it. Kim, I just wish you knew how much I care for you... even now.'  
  
A tear formed in the corner of her eye and slid past her lashes, down the side of her nose, and rested just above her lip. She wiped it away quickly. "I hated it. It made me sick; I couldn't believe what I did. I apologized and walked out of the gym. When I got to my room, my head was spinning. I felt like such a horrible person, and I knew that the right thing to do would have been to tell you, so I started the letter. But as I wrote, I couldn't bare the truth and I made it worse by lying. I lied to you, Tommy. I didn't find someone else, I just kissed them. And I couldn't stand it. I guess I ended up thinking that if you knew, you would get mad or something- " Tommy interjected.  
  
"Kim, I would never-"  
  
"I know, I know! I was such a wreck, and I'm responsible for this whole mess. I created this huge deal and I broke our trust, so I figured I didn't deserve our relationship. That's why I wrote the letter. That's why I let you go. I was afraid I might hurt you again, and I couldn't bare the thought of it." Shame had slapped her in the face, and silent tears dripped from her cheeks leaving streaks that shined with the moonlight.  
  
[So kiss the thought of leaving.  
  
Love me now, for always know  
  
I wouldn't let you go.  
  
A change in life is hard to find,  
  
There's no peace of mind]  
  
Tommy felt a bit betrayed, but he could understand. He knew how it felt to be without the one you love always besides you, so when he got lonely, he turned to Kat. But nothing happened between them. Tommy was eagerly waiting for when Kim would return, knowing that when she did, he wouldn't feel so sad anymore. After hearing what hapened, however, and watching Kim punish herself the way she did, he couldn't help but feel she needed him now more than ever. Besides, he couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever. "I forgive you," he breathed, moving closer to her. He lifted her hand in his, and looked her straight in the eye. "It doesn't matter what happened, Kim. Just tell me that you accept my forgiveness. I can't stand to see you cry."  
  
"I feel so awful," she bawled. "You can honestly say it didn't hurt you to hear the truth?"  
  
[If you ever need somebody  
  
If you ever need somebody to love you  
  
If you ever need somebody  
  
You can count on me]  
  
"It hurt, but I can't let something as simple as that destroy what we have." He laughed a little and hoped to cheer her up. "Kim, it was just a kiss. If that was all it was, I can handle it. I know you, and I trust it was just an innocent spur-of-the-moment thing. Please, Kim. I need you to be happy. I need you to not be so hard on yourself." He wiped a tear away from her delecate skin. "I need you, and you need me."  
  
[(Change is hard to find  
  
There's no peace of mind  
  
Count on me)]  
  
[If you ever need, if you ever need  
  
If you ever need, if you ever need, oh  
  
If you ever need somebody  
  
You can count on me]  
  
Kim managed to stop her sniffles, and was now gladly nestled in Tommy's embrace. It felt as good as it had looked just moments ago, warm and comforting. "Thank you, Tommy." She whispered against his heart. "I promise, I'll never act so rash again. You're right. I do need you." They hugged for a long time, finally feeling whole again. They were each other's warmth from the cool night, and they couldn't feel any safer than they did in that one moment.  
  
[If you ever need somebody  
  
If you ever need somebody to love you  
  
If you ever need somebody  
  
You can count on me]  
  
[A/N:] Hah, wow. That was kind of longer than I had planned, but I hope it was effective. Woo! I love Tommy and Kim. Sooner or later, though, I will write a fic that isn't ENTIRELY focused on them *wink*. Well, tell me what you think. If you don't like my lyric fics, then I'll stop writing them. If you do, then I'll try to come up with some more for ya. In the mean time, there's still The Idealistic Daydream that's been updated. I need reviews! I have to know what you think so I can improve my work for ya! I'm counting on you guys. Being fairly new at this doesn't really help, either. But thanks for taking your time to check this out. I appreciate that. Ta ta! ~ Twitch P.S. (Hah.) I have a question for those who can help: How do I get bold words in my story? It's bold on word, but not when I upload it. It's puzzling for this little computer-illiterate lady. Alright, well, thanks. 


End file.
